Peduli
by Gia-XY
Summary: "Sensei tahu? Ketika seseorang bertemu sosok yang sangat berbeda dengannya, maka tidak mungkin tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal."


**Peduli**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

"Sensei tahu? Ketika seseorang bertemu sosok yang sangat berbeda dengannya, maka tidak mungkin tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal."

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V_ © Takahashi Kazuki  & Yoshida Shin

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

Fanon, istilah asing, mungkin OOC, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan atau tata bahasa, tidak suka jangan baca, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Duel Academia_ atau biasa disebut _Academia_. Intitusi pendidikan bergengsi ini terletak di suatu pulau yang berada di Dimensi _Fusion_. Tujuannya adalah mengajar murid-muridnya untuk menjadi pasukan duel yang membantu menyatukan dunia—seluruh dimensi—menjadi satu dan membawa kedamaian.

Namun, apa yang terkata tidak selalu sesuai dengan fakta. Penduduk tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan _Academia_ di belakang mereka.

Penyerangan brutal terhadap dimensi lain. Pembunuhan tidak langsung dengan alasan membawa kedamaian. Perang timpang sebelah yang diatasnamakan proses penyatuan dunia. Sungguh mengerikan.

Dari banyaknya anggota _Duel Academia_ yang ada, tentu beberapa menyadari betapa busuknya _Academia_ di balik kata-kata bijak yang mereka pakai. Mereka yang menyadari kesalahan ini pun akhirnya diam-diam memisahkan diri ke suatu tempat tersembunyi.

Nama tempat itu adalah … _You Show Duel School_ ….

 _You Show Duel School_ Dimensi _Fusion_. Pendiri tempat ini ada dua orang; seorang pria misterius yang berasal dari luar Dimensi _Fusion_ dan seorang gadis yang menjadi buron oleh _Academia_ karena melarikan diri.

Yang gadis bernama Tenjouin Asuka, salah satu _mantan_ murid kebangaan dari _Duel Academia_. Ialah yang membantu anggota-anggota _Academia_ yang kabur untuk bersembunyi di _Duel School_ yang sama dengan tempatnya melarikan diri.

Yang satunya, pria bernama Sakaki Yuushou. Sebelum datang ke Dimensi _Fusion_ , ia berada di Dimensi _Xyz_ karena kesalahan alat pemindah dimensi yang digunakannya. Di dimensi _Xyz_ , ia mengajar duel pada anak-anak yang ada—mengajarkan agar mereka menggunakan duel untuk membawa kegembiraan—di sana … sampai _Academia_ datang menyerang ….

"Eh? Sensei bilang … 'Panglima'?"

Tenjouin Asuka megerjap kaget. Di hadapannya, seorang pria duduk dengan wajah serius.

"Ya, ia yang mengirimku ke sini. Namanya—"

"Edo Phoenix, 'kan?"

Pria itu, Sakaki Yuushou, tersenyum kecil. Seperti yang ia duga, gadis di hadapannya pasti tahu soal _pemuda itu_. Bagaimanapun, Tenjouin Asuka adalah mantan prajurit setia _Duel Acaedemia_.

"Sensei sempat bertemu dengannya?"

Yuushou mengangguk kecil, kemudian menghela napas pelan. Tangannya membawa sobekan kartu _Duel Monsters_ yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke garis pandangannya.

 _Smile World_ , itu nama kartunya.

"Begitulah …. Kami juga sempat berduel, tetapi … aku bahkan tidak berhasil membuka hatinya sedikitpun." Yuushou berucap dengan senyuman miris.

Asuka menatap prihatin gurunya, berharap ia bisa menghibur atau setidaknya sedikit meringankan beban pria itu.

"Edo memang keras kepala. Namun, aku tidak berani berkata bahwa Sensei sama sekali tidak berhasil membuka hatinya."

Asuka tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sang Guru menatapnya heran.

"Sensei tahu? Ketika seseorang bertemu sosok yang sangat berbeda dengannya, maka tidak mungkin tidak ada jejak yang tertinggal."

Yuushou terdiam sejenak memikirkan kalimat yang dilontarkan Asuka, kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

Memang benar, kata-kata gadis di hadapannya tidak salah. Yuushou ingat bagaimana seorang gadis terus mencari dan mengejar-ngejarnya setelah teman Si Gadis yang ditahan musuhnya diselamatkan oleh Sang _Entertaiment Duelist_. Memang, alasan gadis itu mengejarnya salah satunya pasti karena perbedaan awal yang membekas.

Sakaki Youko, istrinya, memang beringas dan sangat mengandalkan kekuatannya sendiri di masa mudanya.

"Dari pengalaman, Asuka?"

Wajah Asuka memerah mendengar pertanyaan iseng Yuushou, kemudia tertawa canggung.

"Ahaha …. Mu-mungkin …. Omong-omong, apa cedera di kaki Sensei disebabkan Edo?" Asuka bertanya, berusaha mengalihkan topik tampaknya.

Senyuman Yuushou memudar. Ia hanya diam dan berpikir, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajahnya tampak kaku.

Asuka langsung merasa bersalah dan buru-buru berbicara lagi. Sepertinya ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan.

"Maaf, Sensei! Lupakan saja pertanyaanku!"

Yuushou tersenyum tipis melihat Asuka yang terlihat panik.

"Mengapa meminta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu."

Asuka terdiam melihat Yuushou menghela napas setelahnya, kembali terfokus pada sobekan kartu _Smile World_ miliknya.

Benar juga, kartu itu … mengapa sobek, ya? Asuka sama sekali tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Tadinya, Asuka ingin bertanya. Namun karena takut salah bertanya lagi, Si Gadis bermata madu mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, apa bisa ceritakan lebih jauh soal … Edo Phoenix?"

Asuka mengerjap ketika mendengar permintaan mendadak guru kesayangannya. Bercerita tentang Edo, ya …. Asuka memang tidak akrab dengan Edo sebelum maupun sesudah pemuda itu dipilih menjadi panglima yang bertugas memimpin invasi di Dimensi _Xyz,_ tetapi setidaknya ia memang lebih tahu soal Sang Panglima daripada Yuushou. Tidak heran kalau Yuushou memintanya untuk bercerita.

Masalahnya ….

"Aku … tidak keberatan …. Tetapi, kalau boleh bertanya, mengapa Sensei begitu tertarik dengan Edo?" Asuka bertanya hati-hati, takut kalau kata-katanya menyinggung penolongnya itu.

Asuka tahu Yuushou belum menyerah membuat Edo sadar bahwa duel bukan sekadar simbol kekuatan. Namun, apa ada alasan lain mengapa Yuushou sebegitu ingin tahunya soal pemuda itu? Yuushou terlihat terlalu penasaran untuk ukuran orang yang yang sekadar peduli pada sesamanya. Apa karena Edo _pemimpin_ pasukan di Dimensi _Xyz_?

Yuushou kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang sebelum ini dilontarkan murid pertamanya di Dimensi _Fusion_.

"Entahlah. Mungkin … karena kilat matanya mirip dengan istriku ketika aku pertama kali melihatnya." Yuushou terkekeh pelan. " Sayang sekali pemuda yang kita bicarakan di sini jauh lebih keras kepala daripada istriku di Dimensi Standar."

Asuka terdiam. Dalam hati, ia jadi penasaran, seperti apa istri Yuushou? Kilat mata mirip bukan berarti sifat mirip juga, 'kan?

Nah, yang pasti, Asuka yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan Edo dalam hal kekeraskepalaan.

Asuka tersenyum kecil. Pertanyaannya sudah dijawab, gilirannya bercerita.

"Edo, ya …. Edo bisa dikategorikan kuat sebagai salah satu prajurit berprestasi di kelas khusus. Ia selalu telihat sendirian, jarang ada orang yang terlihat benar-benar akrab dengannya. Ia …."

Asuka bercerita tidak lama. Sejujurnya, ia sendiri hanya mengenal Edo dari jauh, jadi mungkin ceritanya terdengar datar dan kurang menarik. Namun, selama ia bercerita, tidak sekalipun sepasang manik madunya menangkap siratan bosan di wajah gurunya.

Dalam hati, Asuka senang. Mungkin kali ini, penglima yang dirumorkan asosial itu benar-benar mendapatkan orang yang peduli padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side Note:**

 _Sensei_ : Sebutan untuk orang yang ahli dalam bidangnya, seperti guru, dokter, dll.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Selamat datang ke catatan pengarang.

Kali ini saya membuat fanfiksi dengan karakter Asuka. Jadi, kembali dengan tema Yuushou dan Edo. Kali ini dari sudut pandang Yuushou dan Asuka karena yang sebelumnya dari sudut pandang Edo. Garis waktunya mungkin beberapa minggu setelah Asuka ditolong Yuushou. Sekali lagi, saya tidak mengategorikan fanfiksi ini sebagai fanfiksi _slash_ , tetapi saya tidak keberatan kalau ada yang mendapat petunjuk-petunjuk humu yang saya tebar.

Karena saya mau belajar mengurangi basa-basi, sampai di sini saja catatan pengarangnya.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita maupun ada bagian yang mungkin menyinggung pembaca—saya membuat fanfiksi ini murni untuk kepuasan imajinasi semata, bukan untuk menyinggung orang, sungguh. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfiksi singkat ini sampai akhir.

Sampai jumpa di cerita lain!


End file.
